Kamen Rider U.S.A.: All Riders vs. Ghost Shocker feat. Super Sentai and Space Sheriffs
Synopsis Ghost Shocker are using monsters from different series and are trying to continue where Shocker left off. Super Sentai and Space Sheriffs will be joining the fight to protect world peace. Plot In 1987, In present day, Characters Kamen Riders American Kamen Riders |Steve Wilson |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: gold; "|Eagleman |} Japan Kamen Riders Showa Kamen Riders Heisei Kamen Riders |Philip/Shotaro Hidari |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: black; "|﻿﻿Kamen Rider OOO |Eiji Hino |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: white; "|Kamen Rider Fourze |Gentaro Kisaragi |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: black; "|Kamen Rider Wizard |Haruto Soma |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: navy; "|Kamen Rider Gaim |Kota Kazuraba |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: red; " |Kamen Rider Drive |Shinnosuke Tomari |} Secondary Riders Tertiary Heisei Riders Extra Riders Other Riders And Introducing Super Sentai * *J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai *Battle Fever J *Denshi Sentai Denziman *Taiyo Sentai Sun Vulcan *Dai Sentai Goggle V *Kagaku Sentai Dynaman * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *Kyukyu Sentai GoGoFive * * * *Lightning Speed Gouraiger *Sky Ninja Shurikenger * * * * * * *Go-On Wings * * * * * * * Space Sheriffs Allies *Deneb *Narutaki *Kiriko Shijima *Joe the Haze Villians *Ghost Shocker **The Great Leader of Ghost Shocker **General Dark **Colonel Sung **Ambassador Sorrow **King Dark **Apollo Geist **Ten-Faced Demon Llumu Qhimil **General Shadow **Marshal Machine **Super Galaxy King **Bilgenia **Baraom **Shadow Moon **General Jark **Monsters ***Scorpion Man ***Sabotegron ***Ghoster ***Zanjioh ***Shiomaneking ***Poison Lizard Man ***Jaguarman ***Girizames ***Hiruchameleon ***Ganikomol ***Isojinjaguar ***Turtle Bazooka ***Suddendath ***Garai ***Schwarian ***Ika-Jaguar Yummy ***Shocker Greeed **Soldiers ***Shocker Combatmen ***Destron Combatman ***Chaps ***Ghost Shocker Combatant *Megahex * Villains ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** *Space Crime Organization Makuu **Chief of Makuu Prison Ashurada **Rhino Doubler **Lizard Doubler **Zan Vardo Production Music Transcript For a full transcript, click here Cast * Steve Wilson: * General Dark: * Colonel Sung: * Ambassador Sorrow: * Shinnosuke Tomari: Ryoma Takeuchi * Kiriko Shijima: Rio Uchida * Chase: Taiko Katono * Gou Shijima: Yuu Inaba * Kouta Kazuraba: Gaku Sano * Haruto Soma: Shunya Shiraishi * Shotaro Hidari: Renn Kiriyama * Phillip: Masaski Suda * Tsukasa Kadoya: Masahiro Inoue * Narutaki, Colonel Zol: Tatsuhito Okuda * Yuto Sakurai: Yuichi Nakamura * Sakuya Tachibana: Kousei Amano * Takumi Inui, Riderman: Kento Handa * Kotaro Minami: Tetsuo Kurata * |伊賀崎 天晴|Igasaki Takaharu}}: |西川 俊介|Nishikawa Shunsuke}} * |加藤 八雲|Katō Yakumo}}: |松本 岳|Matsumoto Gaku}} * |松尾 凪|Matsuo Nagi}}: |中村 嘉惟人|Nakamura Kaito}} * 伊賀崎 風花|Igasaki Fūka}}: |矢野 優花|Yano Yuka}} * |百地 霞|Momochi Kasumi}}: |山谷 花純|Yamaya Kasumi}} * |キンジ・タキガワ}}: |多和田 秀弥|Tawada Hideya}} * |鈴樹 来斗|Suzuki Raito}}: |志尊 淳|Shison Jun}} * |渡嘉敷 晴|Tokashiki Haru}}: |平牧 仁|Hiramaki Jin}} * |夏目 美緒|Natsume Mio}}: |梨里杏}} * |野々村 洸|Nonomura Hikari}}: |横浜流星|Yokohama Ryūsei}} * |泉 神楽|Izumi Kagura}}: |森高 愛 Moritaka Ai}} * |虹野 明|Nijino Akira}}: |長濱 慎|Nagahama Shin}} * |桐生 ダイゴ|Kiryū Daigo}}: |竜星 涼|Ryūsei Ryō}} * |イアン・ヨークランド|Ian Yōkurando}}: |斉藤 秀翼|Saitō Shūsuke}} * |有働 ノブハル|Udō Nobuharu}}: |金城 大和|Kinjō Yamato}} * |立風館 ソウジ|Rippūkan Sōji}}: |塩野 瑛久|Shiono Akihisa}} * |アミィ結月|Amyi Yūzuki}}: |今野 鮎莉|Konno Ayuri}} * |桜田 ヒロム|Sakurada Hiromu}}: |鈴木 勝大|Suzuki Katsuhiro}} * |岩崎 リュウジ|Iwasaki Ryūji}}: |馬場 良馬|Baba Ryōma}} * |宇佐見 ヨーコ|Usami Yōko}}: |小宮 有紗|Komiya Arisa}} * |伊狩 鎧|Ikari Gai}}, |仮面ライダーメテオ|Kamen Raidā Meteor|Voice}}: |池田 純矢|Ikeda Jun'ya}} * Geki Jumonji: Yuma Ishigaki * Shelly, |花織 ことは|Hanaori Kotoha}}: Suzuka Morita * Kai Hyuga: Riki Miura * Shu Karasuma, Kamen Rider Birth Prototype: Hiroaki Iwanaga Voice Actors * |ベルトさん|Beruto-san|Voice}}, Voice: |クリス・ペプラー|Kurisu Pepurā}} * |キョウリュウゴールド|Kyōryū Gōrudo|Voice}}: |丸山 敦史|Maruyama Atsushi}} * |キョウリュウグレー|Kyōryū Gurē|Voice}}: |出合 正幸|Deai Masayuki}} * |キョウリュウバイオレット|Kyōryū Baioretto|Voice}}: |飯豊まりえ|Iitoyo Mari}} * |キョウリュウシルバー|Kyōryū Shirubā|Voice}}: |山下 真司|Yamashita Shinji}} * |ゴーカイレッド|Gōkai Reddo|Voice}}: |小澤 亮太|Ozawa Ryōta}} * |ゴセイレッド|Gosei Reddo}}: |千葉 雄大|Chiba Yūdai}} * Momotaros: Toshihiko Seki * Urataros: Koji Yusa * Kintaros, Shadow Moon: Masaki Terasoma * Ryutaros, Kamen Rider Fourze: Kenichi Suzumura * Deneb: Hōchū Ōtsuka * Kamen Rider Blade: Takayuki Tsubaki * Kamen Rider Chalice: Ryoji Morimoto * Kamen Rider Leangle: Takahiro Hōjō * |デカレッド|DekaReddo|Voice}}: |載寧 龍二|Sainei Ryūji}} * |デカイエロー|Dekaierō|Voice}}, |キョウリュウシアン|Kyōryū Shian|Voice}}: |木下 あゆ美|Kinoshita Ayumi}} * Akarenger: Naoya Makoto * Kamen Rider 1: Hiroshi Fujioka * Kamen Rider 2: Takeshi Sasaki * Kamen Rider V3, Aorenger: Hiroshi Miyauchi * Kamen Rider X: Ryo Hayami * Kamen Rider ZX: Shun Sugata * Kamen Rider Amazon, Kamen Rider Stronger, Male Past Sentai Warriors, Girizames, Shiomaneking, Turtle Bazooka, Marshal Machine, KomaThunder, Gokaiger Equipment: Tomokazu Seki * Skyrider, Kamen Rider Hibiki, Sabotegron, Zanjioh, Llumu Qhimil, General Shadow, General Jark, Doras: Hideo Ishikawa * Kamen Rider Super-1, Kamen Rider Kabuto: Hiroshi Kamiya * Kamen Rider J, Tiger-Roid, Schwarian: Tetsu Inada * Kamen Rider Kuuga: Naoki Imamura * Kamen Rider Ryuki, Kamen Rider OOO, MagiRed: Tatsuhisa Suzuki * Kamen Rider ZO, GingaRed, Jaguarman, Shocker Soldiers: Yuuki Anai * Red Falcon, DekaGreen, Shinken Green, Shocker Soldiers: Kazuki Komine * Male Past Sentai Warriors: Takeshi Kusao * Female Past Sentai Warriors, Female Past Rider Warriors: Hiromi Takeuchi * Female Past Sentai Warriors, Female Past Rider Warriors: Akiko Nakagawa * Male Past Sentai Warriors, Male Past Rider Warriors: Taketoshi Kawano * Male Past Sentai Warriors, Male Past Rider Warriors: Kunihiro Kawamoto * Faiz Driver Equipment Voice: Takehiko Kano * Voice: |佐々木 健|Sasaki Takeshi}} * |キョウリュウジャー各種アイテムの音声|Kyōryūjā Kakushu Aitemu no Onsei}}: |千葉 繁|Chiba Shigeru}} * Voice: |垂木 勉|Tareki Tsutomu}} Notes Category:Crossovers Category:Films Category:Movies